Match
by ReinyDay
Summary: Special one-shot dedicated to a reader that has her birthday coming up and is in the hospital. Sorry if I don't get all the details right! But please enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! Happy B'Day Jessica! - Give thanks to your friend for telling me! (DriftxJess One-shot)


_**_Special one-shot dedicated to a reader that has her birthday coming up and is in the hospital. Now who wouldn't be a sucker for that. Unless you're heartless, then I see no reason why I/you shouldn't write stories this way. Sorry if I don't get all the details right, but I was a little short on time. So please enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! Happy B'Day Jessica!_**_

 ** _P.S._** _**-**_ **_Give thanks to your friend Cassieopiea! Without her notifying me, I would never have known or written this. Again, enjoy!_**

* * *

Jessica didn't know exactly what she was looking at. When deciding to step out of the horrible prison they call a 'hospital' and escaping to the park beside, she'd expected a quiet evening of stargazing. Not a full-blown giant alien robot to come crawling through the trees and scare the living daylights out of her.

Maybe we should start a little closer to the beginning. Why she was in the hospital? Something about an overdose which she honestly couldn't care less about and feels perfectly fine in her case. But of course, her friends and family couldn't stop smothering her with love. One friend in particular, Cass, was set on her getting together with someone as soon as she left the ward. Jess didn't mind the obsessive matchmaking, only when it becomes a blind date with someone she knew completely nothing about.

Anyways, this kept her in the building for a few days before finally letting her walk on her own. Of course, she couldn't go any further than the nurses would allow, but through persistent arguments, she was allowed out at night to watch the sky shift in colour. This then brought her to the park beside the hospital. It was a quite peaceful place for anyone and everyone, which she'd rather take than the smell and sounds within the buildings.

So as much as she was allowed, she stayed in the area of nature thinking to herself. It was only until one afternoon did the shuffling of trees brought her attention up. At first, bats were a thought. But when the crowns of the trees shook almost too violently for any wildlife to make, she stood up from her bench and stepped a few feet forward, gazing her hazel eyes towards the movement. It was hard to say what it was as the darkness of night and the shaking of wood didn't stop.

After a moment, her skin jumped when a few large trees had fallen along with an even larger object. She froze for an entire minute. Not that she didn't want to move, more like her body would allow her to. Especially when the 'larger object' moved after the minute and her breath was held tightly.

First thing for her to recognise were… _blue eyes_. Large ones at that. Ones that are the size of her hand. _Way_ too large for any human. But of course, the thing wasn't. Next thing to be recognised is the sharp, golden metal face that looked to her.  Its head laid on the dirt while a _kabuto_ , a samurai helmet which she learnt in History, was worn on top of the head. 'Worn' might've been too simple of a word. More like it was attached to the being.

It took another minute before Jess figured out what she was staring at. A _robot_. _Alien_. Unless China somehow had a  massive breakthrough in technology, then it was definitely not of human creation. From the blue metal body, the glow of the blue eyes, or the existence of the giant 'thing' itself, anyone could tell that it wasn't made on Earth. The sudden realisation putting her into shock.

The silent minute was awkward as the two only stared at each other. The only reason Jessica had returned back to her mind was when the being began to hack on the floor, bits and pieces of metal flying out of the alien's mouth. At least the being sounded like it was coughing. Slowly, the robot pushed itself up with the metal arms it had, getting on what would've been his knees and hands to look down at the human.

The robot observed the female's figure. Long jet black hair reaching to the small of her back, wide hazel eyes staring up at him, and lightly pale skin. On her, she wore a hospital gown along with provided hospital shoes which contrasted her complexion from being too baggy. What confused the alien were the piercings she had on both nostrils and the septum, but he couldn't question their tradition.

The robot began to speak, it's voice sounding dry and unearthly, but also clarifying that whatever it was, it's a male. No shit on that part. "… Do not fear, human… I am not here to cause harm… I am merely… _resting_ …"

Jess looked as if she was about to fade away, what with how pale her skin went and the trembling body she had. It was only by the sheer luck of her mind that she responded with a shaky nod. She questioned if she was the only one feeling the earthquake, or was it just her heartbeat drumming in her ears?

The alien opened its mouth to speak again, only to have the coughs return and shake his body, bringing more metal to the ground below.

Without any reason behind her mind, her mouth took action and formed words before they could process it. "Are you alright?" She froze once more and slapped her hands over her mouth. Why'd she just asked that? She had no idea if the thing would attack her or not. But he did just say that he wasn't, right? Albeit, what's keeping him from lying?

The questions circled her head while the robot replied when he controlled himself. "I am _fine_ … May I ask, _milady_ , what is your name…?"

She returned to Earth with a blush colouring her cheeks. Never in her life had anyone called her 'milady'. Of course, that'd offset any girl that was called that after their first time meeting a guy. What was she thinking, answer the question already!

"J-J-Jessica… Jessica. But, Jess is fine…"

"Jessica… A lovely name." Again, she flushed. "My designation, Drift. I am from the world of Cybertron. A world far away from this one."

Pulling up her courage, she calmed herself and talked as if with a passer-by. "P-Pleasure… Why are you here?"

"We have been here for a while. But currently, we're being hunted down by your governments." Her gaze dropped as she looked sheepish. The hunting down of aliens was expected, thinking that humanity was already a wary species. But now wasn't the time to get into politics, so she looked back up.

"… You said 'we'. Who is 'we'?" She asked. Giving a cough, Drift answered with a clear voice.

"Autonomous Robotic Organisms. _Autobots_ , in short. We're the ones that defend the victims of the Decepticons. A faction of Cybertronians that seek out to enslave others, including humans." He explained.

"So there are more of you."

"Technically, no. Our numbers have decreased since your governments gave out the executions of our kind." A pained look crossed both of their expressions. One being because of the faces he had remembered that died. and the second because of a sense of guilt washing over her.

"… Sorry…"

"Do not apologise. Unless you're a leader of your kind, you should hold no guilt or regret on your shoulders." Drift assured.

"But, I can't feel nothing as my own people bring another race to extinction."

"Neither can many others that support us, but they remember how they can fight against it. A haiku to remember; _guilt keeps us apart, resolve brings us together, always keep a heart._ " He recited, a tingling sensation in the bottom of Jess' stomach lifting a smile to her lips.

"That was beautiful." Jessica complimented, Drift smiling along when she did.

"Thank you."

The two stopped when someone had begun shouting. "Jessica!" A voice called from a few dozens of feet away. Jess instantly recognised it as one of the nurses watching over her while she stayed in the hospital. Looking back and forth, she looked up to the… Autobot? Right.

"Umm, uhh, that'll be my nurse. Drift, you should probably…"

"Hide? Of course. If you don't mind, I'll be staying here for a few days to rest."

"Sure, sure. Umm, I'll come visit. For now, I'll see ya' later." Slowly inching away, she waved a hand.

"Till then." Drift responded with his own little wave.

With that, she began jogging towards the direction of the voice. After only a few steps, she had stopped to look back. It surprised and scared her how easily the giant robot disappeared. As if a phantom in the night. She'd guess that'd make her the damsel that was swept off her feet. As when she returned back to her room, she began listing off the things to talk with the Cybertronian.

* * *

A few days passed and she had begun a new routine for herself. This included meeting up with the samurai, which she learnt he was one in his terms, spending a few hours with him as they talked normally with each other. The topic of conversations varied from humans to Cybertronian, hobbies to training, to friends and family they have. And each day was a new topic as each had something to say which led to another thought.

She didn't think that she'd actually enjoy being at the hospital than her original thought. Today was no different. As the past few days, she raced out to the park in the afternoon, getting ready with a fresh new mind of topics to talk about. What surprised her was when she arrived, finding no alien in sight. She walked around for a full ten minutes in search of the bot. Returning to the point where they first met, Jess was about to give up and say that the Autobot had fully recovered and left.

It was only until a breath was blown in her ear did Jess yelp, jump and turn around. When she did, she was met with a man about 6'0, raven dark hair like hers but tied up into a small ponytail, sharp head with a slight five o'clock shadow, and tanned skin. The stranger wore a simpler long sleeved shirt along with ripped-jeans and dark boots. The man laughed when she fell on her rear and revealed who he was with the tone of his laughter. Jessica blinked when she heard the recognisable laughter from the stranger. What finally gave it away were the glowing blue eyes.

"Drift?" She questioned as a brow lifted towards the man. A hand presented itself to her as she gladly took it before she was pulled up into his chest.

"Surprised?" She blushed at the sudden and close contact, releasing the hold on his hand and stepping away.

"V-Very! H-How?"

"Holoform. Like a hologram to humans, but more complex and the fact that I am physically and mentally alive in this form." He answered.

"So… You're actually… _here_?" Jess reached a hand up to the side of the holoform's head and pressed two fingers on the side, feeling the almost too real skin. He chuckled before using his own hand to grab hers. Drift pulled it down as he glided it over the right side of his chest.

"And, in _here_." Drift was honestly humoured to see the human turn 50 shades of red in less than a second. But he wasn't going to admit that to any soul. Maybe _sensei_ if he was real desperate to get the girl to notice him, but he believed he was already making his intention loud and clear the more they talked.

Jess focused on the unusual heartbeat that rippled through the body. It wasn't a heartbeat, more like a clock ticking away. But it was still serene and kind the longer you listened to it. She only remembered that her hand was on the alien's chest after a minute had passed. Turning her back to him, she felt her own heart race, prompting a second chuckle from the samurai.

"I'd like your honest opinion on the form, if you don't mind?"

Jess swallowed the saliva forming in her mouth before turning back to him. Looking the man over, she noted the clothes he wore were somewhat… _old_ … To put it lightly, it looked battered and wrinkled the way he wore it. Aside from that, he looked like any other human on the planet. "It's alright. But, it makes you look a little old."

"Considering my age and comparing it to the age of humans, I believe I am way past the point of which you call 'old'."

She cocked her head to the left at the statement. "And how old are you?"

"In human age, I'm about… 159." Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What?!"

Drift gave a sheepish smile. "I thought you knew."

"When was this?! You never told me that you were _that _ old."

"Am I supposed to feel offended by that?" The Autobot asked rhetorically, crossing his arms and raising a brow like he's seen the female done so many times.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean it like that. It's just, your about… 9 times older than me." And with the age-gap between us, I don't know if we can… She thought quietly while her eyes lowered. Swiftly noticing the dullness in her tone, he thought quickly and lifted a hand to rub the top of her head.

" _As the leaves scatter, why think of a sole number? Age is no matter._ "

A smile returned to her expression as she lightly removed the hand off her head. "Thanks, Drift. Sorry you have to cheer me up whenever I bring down the mood."

"It is no problem at all. But one thing I disagree on is that you don't ever bring down the mood. You express your opinion with me and it clashes with the good. But because you're a sweet and caring being, I overlook that and see what you truly are. A wonderful person." When she looked up, she stared directly into the holoform's eyes as they returned with care and honesty.

"Again, thanks." Jess said. "Speaking about age, I should be turning 18 soon."

"Really? When exactly?"

"23rd of June. Not that much longer until I can graduate and start working."

"I see. Then, I shall have a gift prepared just for you." Drift decided, blood rushing to Jess' cheeks when he said so.

"Oh no, you don't have to. It's just one celebration of the year-"

"But it is your celebration. And every celebration is in need of a gift for the celebrated." The samurai quickly argued. A smile came from the female's lips that beamed and shook the Autobot's spark.

"Even if you want to get me something, how are you gonna' get it? It's not like you carry any human currency on you… right?" Jess questioned. A devious grin was shot before he replied.

"I have my ways." Jess shook her head in disapproval with a grin plastering her own face.

"I wouldn't want to know. But, can I at least get an idea of what you're getting?"

"Not until the day. Have patience."

"I know, I know."

The two soon found a spot to sit in as their topics once again changed faster than one can speak the alphabet. And when the skies finally darkened and the stars appeared, the pair turned to silent stargazing. Jess remembered as best as she could of what she learnt in Astronomy class while Drift referred to the World Wide Web. They exchanged stories until they were lost in the bright dots.

A gust of wind reduced the female to a shivering mess while Drift acted upon it by pushing himself as close as the human would let. Though there were some light arguments thrown about, Jess finally accepted the defeat and allowed him to warm her up. It was only a second after they had gotten comfortable did someone call for the patient once again.

They waved their goodbyes for the day as she now had a new reason to look to her birthday.

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

It was 1 o'clock by the time Jessica had awoken. But the moment she did, she pulled away the blanket and jumped off of the hospital bed. Wasting no time in getting her shoes, she jogged out of the building, receiving a few warning from the doctors and nurses that knew her. Today was the day. The day that Drift would get her the present that he had been keeping from her since she informed him of the date.

And damn well was she excited. At first, she began to think of what would a giant alien robot would get for a small human girl? The possibilities were endless, so she gave up that thought and just acted as if she didn't care while around him. Of course, she was screaming on the inside like any teenage girl.

When arriving at the usual bench she found him waiting while he watched nature go by. The only reason he had to look up was the slowly rising squeal that was coming his way. But by the time he did turn his head, Jess was already flying to him and landing on the holoform with her arms around the Autobot. He could only return the hug awkwardly while she jumped lightly in front of him.

Eventually, the teen had released the hold and revealed the dishevelled Autobot staring up at her with a crooked smile, his hands on her waist to keep her at bay. "As humans would say, Happy Birthday Jessica."

"Oh, thank you."

"You know, I expected you to be excited. Not come flying." Drift commented.

"Sorry. But like you said, I'm was excited for today! I mean, who wouldn't be?" He chuckled at that as Jess had little patience before asking. "So… can I see what I got now?" A second chuckle rose from his throat as he set her down on both feet before standing up himself.

"Sorry, not just yet. But, if you would follow me, you'd get your first surprise." Taking a hand of hers, Drift tugged the human deeper into the park. If any other man had tried something like this, she would've ripped her hand away and throw one hand towards their cheek before storming off. Luckily, she knew the Autobot wouldn't do such a thing after all the time they spent together. So she followed where he led.

It was only few minutes before they stopped and the samurai had gestured a finger up ahead of their position. Jess looked over from behind and was taken in by the wonderful sight given to her. It was as if an entire play was set up right in the middle of the park. Fortunately, it was only a room that was set up. But still, to find a traditional Japanese- tea room in the middle of a park was the most unlikely thing anyone could see. This included tatami-mats for the flooring, three wooden walls that left the room viewable on one side, a tokonoma to the far side and a kotatsu placed right in the middle of the room, a teapot simmering on top with two cups.

Jessica was so caught up in awe that she hadn't noticed the hold on her hand tightened only the tiniest bit. "You always wanted to drink tea like the Japanese. So, I thought-"

The holoform was caught off guard once more as she jumped once more with her arms around his neck to pull him down. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Drift! I love it!"

Drift simply smiled as he allowed her to celebrate as much as she could. When she had returned back on both feet, she took no concern in dragging the Autobot over to the set, slipping off her shoes and leaving it in the grass as she did. Sitting herself patiently in one of the spot of the kotatsu, she watched as the man lifted the teapot up and poured both himself and her a cup, starting with Jess'.

She eagerly waited for him to pour himself a cup before they drank in unison. The moment their lips left the liquid, a synced breath was released from both, awkwardly freezing when they did. And in unison, they chuckled and giggled before her question formed from her mouth.

"How did you get this all done?"

"I had some help from a few friends to prepare this, but I've also been wanting to try _this_ as well." He explained.

"And you did it for me?"

"Why, of course. I'd be insane not to. It is the anniversary of your birth. And I must say, I'll have to thank the lords for bringing you into this world… _My_ world." Drift flirted, bringing a blush while Jess covered it with another sip from her cup.

The two spent the next two hours finishing the pot and enjoying the comfortable silence of each other. Of course, a conversation would be stricken every now and then, but it didn't last long before they returned to drinking their tea and taking in the scenery of the park from their view. Jess always questioned why no one would come to such a peaceful park in for as long as she had. But after a week, she had no fear of meeting up with the Autobot.

It was 3 when they finished and about the time for Jess to turn in for a daily check-up with the doctor. So she returned inside the building for some time, returning back out when it was around 5. As expected, the samurai was waiting patiently once more at the bench. And for the second time that day, he had tugged her back into the forest. Returning to the same place where the set was placed, her eyes lit up when her gaze hovered over it.

Replacing the entire Japanese-set, a simple round dinner table was placed with a crimson table cloth covering it. On the cloth, a candle set right in the centre, two trays covering dishes as utensils were placed right beside it, a glass of water for each of them and a chair pushed behind both plates.

Drift waited for the third squeal of the day. Surprisingly, there wasn't one. Only a question. "Should I even bother asking?"

He laughed quietly before replying. "You could, but I'm afraid you'd already know the answer."

"Drift, I'm not even dressed for the occasion." She joked.

"You've never needed to be before."

"Touché.' Jess clicked her fingers towards him.

"Now," Lifting his elbow up, he gestured to the human. "Shall we?" She giggled before playing along.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Their laughter mixed as he seated the female before doing so for himself, pulling over the metal trays and revealing the dish. Her once mentioned favourite, _lasagne_ _with_ _meatballs_. She laced her fingers together and marvelled at the presentation of the food. Never could she think of fine-dining in the park, in a hospital gown, with an alien from another world. The way that was said seemed like the most insane thing to ever happen. But as she thought of it, maybe it wasn't entirely impossible.

Together, they ate as they exchanged compliments of both the set-up and each other. It wasn't long before they finished the meal and conversed quietly, each taking turns to laugh at a joke or a story. It was nearing the end and it was then that the holoform had convinced her to return back to the bench with him, leaving the table to cleaned up after.

As they walked, they continued their talk while Drift lead the way with a hand interlacing with hers. Jess was only giving half-attention to the conversation. The other half was busy remembering the warmth of the limb holding onto her. Like a soft fire, but more alive and calm. Nothing of a destructive force.

Her thoughts returned to the samurai when he released her hand and they were once again seated at the bench she started off with only a few weeks ago. It was then she looked up to meet his worried eyes.

"Jessica, are you alright? You've been awfully silent for a while. Is something wrong?" He questioned, concern etched in his voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just... lost in thought, I guess…" She laughed nervously, pushing her feelings down to listen.

"Perfect. Then I believe it is time for me to gift to you what my 'true' present is." As Jess was about to squeal again, a finger shushed her a little longer. "But I'll need you to lower your eyes for a moment."

And as asked, she lowered her eyes and abided. When she did, the first to come was a small ruffling in front of her. The second thing she noted was the hand that pushed the hair at the back of her neck back. Finally, a soft string circled around her neck as Drift tied the string into a knot. She waited patiently for the Autobot the 'okay' before she lifted her eyes.

Casting it down to her neck, she was caught in awe of the small rock. To any other human being, it'd look like simple rock tied around with a string. But through Jess' eyes, she watched as the stone glowed an ominous, yet alluring blue, symbols tracing around the rock each time. Pulling her hand up to study the piece, her eyes sparkled at the sight of each symbol.

"Wha- How?"

"It's a gift exchanged on Cybertron whenever two are 'bonded'. It's made from my own spark and fused together with a few other materials. The symbols on it, is the name of the one I love." The samurai elaborated, sitting back to give her space.

"But why give it to me then?" Another chuckle as he answered whole-heartedly.

"Why wouldn't I? **_You _** are the one I love."

Jessica looked up like a deer in headlights. Her mind taking a moment to process the information. The information being the sudden confession. Dissecting each word separately before putting them back together. When it finally hit her, her eyes were already watery and tears had begun to spill out.

"Jessica, I love you. I love you with all my spark and soul. I love the way you brighten anyone's world, I love the way you are considerate of those you meet, I love you because of everything you do. I'd give my life up for you in a nanosecond, and will devote every second of my life to you, if needed. I love you, Jessica."

A small sob broke out before Jess released the stone and wrapped her arms around the samurai's neck, crying tears of joy into his shoulder. The holoform only returned the hug by drawing soft circles on her back and brushed her long hair. He continued to do so for a minute before Jessica took him by surprise once more. Along with pulling her head back, she pressed her lips on Drift's.

Drift was stunned by the action, regaining his senses when the warmth of her lips travelled through the holoform. Dropping his eyes, he returned the kiss passionately, the tip of his lip curling up.

If anyone would ask them a month ago if they'd ever get together with an alien race, the answers being matching, 'no'. Now though… their answers wouldn't be the same, but it'd still match each other. Cause no one in a century would think a teenage hospital patient would ever get together with an alien robot samurai from another world.


End file.
